


what we all want peter to do

by TChallaGotBac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: the work we all want to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac
Summary: i just wrote what we all know should happen between flash & peter... :)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	what we all want peter to do

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you try to write when you're tired + coming off your ADD meds. hope you guys enjoy, i worked really hard on it.

Peter walks into the history classroom. Immediately Flash says “What’s up Penis Parker?” Peter is so tired of Flash. He rips off his clothes to reveal the Spider-Man suit underneath. Flash is so shocked he faints. Peter puts him in a garbage can that iron man blows to smithereens. Everyone cheers. Peter is happy and everyone loves him because hes amazing. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged this as flash/peter ship bc i wanted those shippers to see what should ACTUALLY happen between flash and peter not their disgusting ship. (jkjk its a joke. ship who you want idc)


End file.
